Total Drama Fiction
by RainbowLollipops
Summary: With 16 and a half contestants, who is going to take the million? The first challenge, The Hunger Games! Which contestant will slay the competition, will any veteran contestants be able to make their way back into the game to claim the money?
1. New Seasons, New Beginnings

**Hey everybody! With a six week semester break just starting, I'm making the decision to start a story! It's a submit an OC story, but be warned...I'm going to be picky! I feel like in every story, there are only five or six characters that you KNOW have potential...I'm hoping to have a cast FULL of potential! So good luck, and please fill our your application with as much detail as possible, so I can get your character just right! Also, if you submit a character, submit it while logged into your account or message me and claim the character immediately after or I WILL NOT accept you. I can't really work with a character when I can't contact their creator ever! Good luck!**

* * *

Chris McLean sat at the end of a table, the people around him enshrouded in shadow. They were silent, all waiting for the host to speak up. He sat there, looking for his words before he spoke. Suddenly, he raised his head and looked directly towards the other end of he table.

"I have it! We need some new contestants...and a new theme! The island is nice and all...but...what if we took the competition in a different direction? How much money could I get for maybe...a virtual reality machine! Some books too! Also make those applications a bit tougher, because some of those contestants we had just didn't cut it! I mean...a couple of them sort of flew off in bubbles towards the sun but...what's done is done. So...what do you say?" Chris asked, panic on his face as he stared off.

"We have a new season, I believe Mr. McLean. As long as you don't mutate or kill anymore of your contestants. My poor Dakota just finished her radiation therapy and is finally feeling back to normal...and not an orange beast." The man replied, smiling at the host.

"Yes! You so won't regret this! Chef! Off to find a new location! Go!" Chris shouted out the door as he got up and walked out, his large companion coming to his side as he exited the room.

As soon as Chris left earshot, the producer's table sparked to life with conversation, chatter coming from every direction.

"Silence! I believe it's time to get on those applications. Agatha! Get to work! I want them out by tomorrow! I want signs in every major super market in every territory! Get to it!" Dakota's father ordered, watching as people flew around the room and emptied it.

"Don't let me down this time, McLean." He whispered, folding his hands beneath his chin solemnly.

* * *

The next day, posters with Chris McLean on them were plastered in every major market in the country, just as the chairman wished. Teens grabbed applications as they walked by, talking about becoming the next big thing in reality television. An application blew across a parking lot, skating along the wind gracefully until it landed gently on the ground, perfectly readable.


	2. The Cast!

**Hey Everybody! Just a quick update on the cast! I generally messaged everybody who had an accepted character...but I'll post an official list while I'm writing the first chapter so everybody knows! Boys first...then Girls.**

* * *

**Guys:**

Norman Hull – The Average Guy ( .Chapter)

Gabriel Lawrence – The Hopeless Romantic (Rockin Bros)

Kyle Enoc – The Class Clown (Extreme is a lifestyle)

Arthur Mayne – The Wild Man (RandomPandaAttack)

Elijah Thomas – The Wounded Jock (LazyAwesomeNinja)

Lance Harper – The Not-So-Jock (GonardWithTheTDL)

Kristian AND Krisina Anao'i – The "Identical" Fraternal Twins (ChrisATD1)

Corey Walker – The Random Energetic (GrojBandian180)

**Girls:**

Emma Johanssen – The Drama Queen (Zoopzoop)

Allison Steele – The Rock Chick (Charming Crescendo)

Nicole Marilyn – The Crazy Girl (invaderzimdibfan)

Marlei Smith – The Full Australian Stereoype (TheCapedCrusader)

Tabitha Tremaine – The Creepy Girl (Mewisbeterthanyou)

Christina Anne McLean – The Crazi Bi-Polar Girl (XxSullenLiftyGirlxX)

Alice Zion Perimoch – The Lone Wolf (Lord Xamweth Oudeis)

* * *

**And that is the list of contestants the producers found interesting enough to let into the show! If some of you who applied didn't get accepted, I'm so sorry, but somebody with a similar or Identical stereotype to your characters also applied, and I just felt their character on a more creative level. Look out for the first chapter coming sometime by Friday! **


	3. Episode 1: The Hunger Pains (Part 1)

A boat sat calmly on the water, rocking back and forth serenely with the waves. A familiar large dark-skinned man stood on the dock next to the large vessel, tapping his foot impatiently. He checked his watch and pulled out his phone quickly, dialing the number one, watching as the name 'Chris' popped up on the screen of the device. He pushed enter, and held the phone up to his ear.

"Yeah! Chris man, these kids are all late! Every single one of them!" The man shouted over the phone, frustration evident in his voice.

"Well...we have the surprises in the challenge room waiting...and calm down Chef my dude, you are in the busiest city in Canada! Of course these kids are going to be late...just give it some time." Chris spoke matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right. I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple of hours." Chef told his host, closing his phone and putting it in his pocket, just as a boy walked up to him.

"Hey! I was told to meet here for departure? Sorry I'm late, that's so rude of me, but traffic was ridiculous! I had to walk three blocks after my mother parked her car in the middle of the street! I am here now however, and I see I'm the first person here." The boy explained to Chef. He had short brown hair that was parted on the left side and swooped gracefully across his forehead to the right. He had brown eyes that sparkled under his glasses. His strong jaw line gave his face extreme definition. He was handsome to say the least. He was tall and had a semi built upper body, his lower half being quite average. He had on a black button-up shirt and tan khakis, and wore some comfortable looking brown loafers.

"You must be...Normal- I mean Norman." Chef corrected himself, misreading the name on the list, Norman's picture stapled next to the names.

"That's correct! You can call me Norm." The boy smiled, his white teeth flashing.

"Your name is Norm Hull...you do realize..." Chef didn't finish his question, because a girl popped up in front of him without him noticing.

"Hello! You must be Chef! I'm Emma. Yes, I know what you are thinking, 'how did she get so pretty' well, let me tell you, it takes a lot of work every morning to get all this. Being an actress gives me some advantages after all." The girl spoke, shaking her blond wavy hair around. It shook around her back before settling over her shoulder. She may have been conceited, but she was right, she was stunning. She had in a bright blue hairband that matched her light blue tank op, and she wore a short black skirt and sandals that let her show off her rather long legs.

"Oh wow!" Norman gasped, staring towards the girl.

"What...you think I'm pretty...don't you." She smiled, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"No...not my type...but...HE is." Norman pointed past Emma, towards an incoming boy.

The boy had freckles dotting his cheeks and had round eyes. His spiky blond hair had neon blue streaks running through it, and gave him a somewhat edgy appearance. He walked closer to the group and adjusted his red shirt and blue jacket, his tight jeans moving with his legs as he carried himself towards he group.

"Hey...I'm Gabriel...call me Gabe though, please." He told the group, walking over towards Norman, looking him up and down before setting his stuff next to the boy.

"So...boys...what's up?" Emma said awkwardly, looking around the dock to find another person.

"Not much! I love your hair by the way...it's so natural." Gabe told Emma. Emma blushed, and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you so much! Yours is...unique!" She said, pausing to find the right word.

"Heads up contestants, two incomers!" Chef interrupted, waving his hands in front of Emma and Gabe to shut them up.

The two who walked up looked identical in all aspects. They both had deeply tanned skin and black shoulder-length hair. They both had on red shirts with white floral patterns and beige shorts, and even walked the same way. One fiddled with a small tiki necklace on their neck, which Chef noticed the other had around their neck as well. They approached chef, and began to speak.

"The Anao'i twins have arrived! I'm Kristian." One twin spoke, his voice deep.

"And I'm Kristina." The other twin spoke, her voice several octaves higher.

"You mean one of them is a girl...but...they are identical!" Emma spoke, her face twisted in confusion.

"That's what I gathered." Norman confirmed, looking at the twins in bewilderment.

"What...never seen lookalikes before?" Kristi asked, smirking as she walked with her brother towards the opposite end of the dock, looking at the others while whispering to each other.

"Looks like we have some sides forming already! Sweet!" A boy with big eyes and a square jaw cackled as he walked up. He had messy black hair that flew in every direction. He wore a white v-neck and black jeans, and was quite tall. He walked up to the group of Emma, Norman, and Gabe, and gave a non directional wink to the group.

"Hey there..I think I'm gonna chill with all of the hot people." He whispered, winking once more towards Norman and Gabe.

"What ?! Are all of the boys here gay! Come ON!" Emma yelled in frustration, her cheeks burning red.

"Actually...I like everybody...I have a soft spot for blondes though." The boy said, smiling at Emma. Her cheeks began to burn even more red.

"This is Kyle everybody. We have about a third of you...thank Josephine." Chef murmured, looking around.

Off in the distance, two girls walked towards the docks. One girl was short and had shoulder length black, wavy hair. She had on a blue button up shirt that was tied in a knot around the bottom with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it that was tied as well, showing off her stomach. She also had on cargo capris. As she got closer, the contestants noticed her lip piercing and nose piercings, with silver studs in each hole.

"Christina...welcome." Chef said in disinterest, waving her towards the group. She wordlessly walked towards them with a small smile, just as the other girl walked up to chef.

This girl was tall and curvy, her shoulder length black hair pin straight, bangs covering one eye. She had on a white hoodie and jeans, but her stature looked rather blocky. Chef poked her, and felt a metallic ping when he touched her shoulder. She glared at him with piercing blue eyes, and walked to the edge of the dock and sat down, not bothering to socialize with any of the others.

"That's Alice, new maggots." Chef explained, looking at his chart to search for the other half of the contestants. Before he knew it, a girl with messy shoulder length black hair was running towards the dock. Her purple glasses bobbing around her nose. She smiled wildly and her braces glinted off the sun, catching Emma in the eye. Emma staggered and fell into the water, unnoticed by the others.

The girl's purple hoodie bounced around as she ran, and her black jeans and combat boots rustled against one another. She eventually made it to Chef, and giggled happily.

"Skinny, tall girl. You are Nicole...right?" Chef asked, poking the girl in the chest.

"That's me! Can you...call me Nik though! It's a better name, also they can't find me that way..." She whispered, her voice trailing off as she looked up into the sky.

"Uh...sure...yeah." Chef stammered, pushing the girl towards the Anao'i twins.

Nik's eyes widened at the twins, and she quickly bolted away.

"We must be toxic brother." Kristi told her brother, and the two laughed.

"No! You are identical! Just like them! I'm staying away from you two..." Nik told the two before running in the opposite direction, choosing to hide between Gabe and Norman for safety.

"Wow...everybody here is so...interesting." Gabe murmured, looking around at the group nervously.

"You're telling me." Norman whispered over to him, smiling.

* * *

Several minutes passed, and Chef instructed people to start getting on the boat. Everybody did so, and waited for the last few to show up. An excitable looking boy popped around the corner of a building and walked towards the dock with a smile on his face. He had long straight hair that fell to his shoulders in a wild arrangement. He was muscular and let his muscles show, as he wore an open grey vest with nothing underneath it. He had ripped up blue jeans on and sandals, and walked confidently towards the boat.

"You are Arthur, the picture gives it away." Chef spoke quickly, nodding and pointing to the boat.

"Thank...you..." Arthur spoke slowly, looking around awkwardly as he stepped onto the boat, sitting next to Alice. She gave him a quick glance, before going back to looking over the water.

The next two to show up were two rather jockish looking boys. The first was an and muscular with a handsome face. He had medium length hair dark brown hair that curled up in the front, and wore a light blue polo and khakis. The only shocking thing about the boy was the fact that he was in a wheelchair. He wheeled over to the edge of the dock and looked at the boat awkwardly.

The boy behind him walked up and smirked. He had round eyes and bushy dark brown hair. He had on a light yellow headband and a dark green track suit. He was muscular and looked between the dock and the boy, quickly deciding to pick the whole thing up and set it gingerly on the boat.

"I could have done that myself." The boy spat, glaring at the other boy.

"I don't think so, bro." The other boy replied, stepping into the boat himself.

"You, wheeler boy, you must be Elijah...says you like to be called Eli...other jock, you must be Lance." Chef checked, earning nods from both boys.

"You'd be right to assume that one." Elijah nodded, relaxing in his wheelchair as he felt the rocking of the water.

"I don't feel so good..." Lance murmured, his face slowly turning as green as his track suit. Without warning, he bent over the side of the boat and puked, a scream sounded off below the boat, but nobody thought anything of it. Lance, deciding he couldn't handle the boat before it was moving, chose to sit on the dock in wait for the rest of the contestants.

* * *

Before long, a girl had walked up to the group and set her stuff in the boat. She had a guitar notably, and had long black hair that was up in a pony tail, with bangs covering her left eye. She had on a plain black t-shirt and a denim jacket with ripped off sleeves, with red shorts and white sandals. She stepped cautiously into the boat, and looked around at the group.

"Hey everybody...the name's Allison. Nice to...meet you I guess..." She spoke clearly, looking around at the eerily quiet group. A few looked at her, while the rest just stared out at the ocean, waiting to depart. Allison decided that was a good plan, and decided to look out at the water as well. Mumbling came from beneath the boat without notice once again.

"Hey sheilas and wallabies! Help me here with these darn bags! Crikey this stuff gets heavy!" A girl's voice blasted through the silence, earning looks from some of the contestants.

"I'll help her out I guess!" Christina volunteered, jumping out of the boat and running over to the girl. She had extremely curly brown hair, that never really stopped bobbing along with her head. Every single move she made towards the dock, her hair wobbled with her. She had on a black tank top and blue knee length shorts. Her white sneakers were almost shining in the sun, and she slowly dragged her bags towards the boat, finally throwing everything in.

"What is even in there...a dead body?" Elijah quipped, smirking at the over-sized bag.

"Nah, That's got all my gear in it! Gotta be prepared to survive the wild, mate!" She spoke, a thick Australian accent cutting through all of her words.

"Alright...well you're Marlei...I won't be able to stop hearing your voice even after they kick you out." Chef murmured, chuckling to himself. Marlei looked at him in confusion, not appreciating his joke.

* * *

The next two people to show up were a boy who was slightly muscular, whose shoulder length brown hair covered his right eye. He had on a dark green cargo jacket and a beige hoodie over it. He had on baggy camo jeans and white sneakers. He looked rather dark, but it was clear to see that his personality didn't reflect that as he walked up. He smiled his whole way to the boat, and only stopped when he started putting his stuff in the boat. He looked around at the group, and plopped himself down next to Marlei, who smiled to him in a friendly fashion.

The other was a girl who was thin and had an average height about her. She had very lightly tanned skin and had light blue lipstick on her lips, a small scar running across her top lip. The other shocking thing about her was that her hair was a light sky blue that reached her mid back. Her bangs were straight across her face, but they parted in the middle, leaving a slight gap in the middle of her forehead. She had on a midnight blue tank top and black skinny jeans, with black converse finishing off her outfit. She walked shakily towards the boat full of contestants, and looked them each over one by one.

"Love your hair!" Allison complimented, smiling at the girl.

"Thanks..." she replied simply, looking down and stepping into the boat.

"Uhh...Ashlyn. That leaves...only...one person not here yet." Chef observed, looking at the list to find the missing contestant.

"You mean me." A girl whispered from behind chef, her silhouette standing eerily on the boat next to him.

Chef jumped, throwing his chart off the edge of the boat, just as something was climbing up the side. The chart hit her in the head, and back down she went, falling off the side of the boat and landing in the water with a splash.

"I'm Tabitha." The girl giggled, twirling her long dark brown hair around one finger. It was done up in two identical plaits, and then tied with red bows. Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at Chef. She wore a black knee-length dress with short puffy sleeves and white buttons on the front. She had on black and white striped tights, and black mary janes. She looked macabre to say the least, as she stared eerily at Chef with her smile still plastered to her small face.

"...You...you are one creepy girl. Anyways...I only see sixteen of you. Should be seventeen." Chef told the group, causing them to look around.

"Wait...where's blondie?" Kyle asked, looking around for the girl he met earlier.

Suddenly, from the dock, muffled noises came from a clearly water-logged girl. Her hair falling over her face like she just crawled out of a well and was about to crawl out of the television. She flailed her hands helplessly and walked towards what she thought was the boat, before walking off the edge of the dock once more into the water.

"Oof! I got it!" Nik shouted, jumping into the water and dragging Emma back onto the boat.

"Are you...okay?" Lance asked from the dock.

"mfffffh! Mmm! Muuuu!" Emma replied, nodding her head in response with her words.

"Here...let me help." Gabe whispered, looking at her bag and pulling out a hairband that was laying on the top. He quickly grabbed Emma and started messing with her hair, braiding it and then putting the hairband in.

"Thanks! I usually don't like it braided...but...if it means I can actually see...I'll take it for now." She smiled, sitting in the boat calmly.

"Alright. That's everybody. Time to get this show on the road." Chef announced, as Lance jumped into the boat. The motor clicked to life, and the contestants were off to their destination.

* * *

Miles passed, and everybody remained silent, with Alice and Arthur still staring out over the ocean right next to each other, not saying a word, or even glancing at one another. Eventually, a large island came into sight, but what really shocked the contestants wasn't the island, it was what was on it.

"Wow that building is huge!" Corey shouted in amazement, looking down the dirt path that the boat was beginning to stop in front of. The path wound towards a large rectangular complex, almost made completely out of glass.

"Pretty!" Tabitha exclaimed, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Dad..." Christina murmured, looking around to make sure nobody heard her. She was the first to step out of the boat, her bags right beside her as she walked towards the building. Everybody else took up the hint after she got out, and began walking towards the complex as well, with Chef behind the group.

"Hey brother...you think we are going to dominate yet?" Kristina whispered to her brother, smiling at the group from behind. Kris chuckled.

"Of course sister. We won't fail." He replied, watching as Christina grabbed the door of the complex and pulled it open, the smooth glass shooting light off of its surface.

Waiting before the contestants was none other than Chris McLean, smiling at the bunch.

"Welcome contestants! Before we get started...I'd like to tell you a bit about the theme this season, just because I can!" Chris yelled, his smile growing even wider.

"Good...because this glass building is a bit much, joey." Marlei told Chris, who nodded.

"I know! But It's supposed to be all...futuristic or whatnot. The point is, all of your challenges will be in virtual reality! In the center of the complex, you will find a room with a bunch of machines, that is where challenges will be held! I like to call it the battle room. Other than that, the complex has bedrooms for each of you, a cafeteria with food cooked by none other than our lovable Chef! There are some other things in the building...but those can only be accessed if you have special permissions...like winning challenges." Chris smirked, looking around the group of teens.

"I like the sound of that." Alice replied, earning looks from all of the contestants.

"I like it when the quiet people finally talk!" Lance shouted, smiling at Alice.

"Don't get used to it." She replied, blushing and looking away.

"So when are we going to defeat our enemies and whatever." Kris asked, looking at the host in annoyance.

"Well...since you all seem so eager...how about now! No teams for this challenge, isn't that a twist! This challenge...well...it will decide the teams...AND will decide something much more terrifying." Chris shouted, turning his back and walking to the battle room. The contestants followed him, and waited as Chris stood in front of large double doors.

"And...now I introduce to you...the other part of this challenge." Chris spoke, opening the door to reveal seven figures.

"Chris! I better be back in the game for this." A familiar CIT growled, smiling at the contestants.

"I don't even want to be here! Why did I of all people get brought back!" Noah whined, looking around the room.

"I'm with him. Chris man, we are done!" LeShawna yelled, looking angrily at Chris.

"Deal with it! Contestants, past contestants...today...you will be fighting for your lives! Not really, because it is in virtual reality, but each of you will be competing in a virtual battlefield, based off an extremely popular book...you might have heard of it...does 'The Hunger Games' ring any bells?" Chris asked, looking around at the group.

"You mean...I actually get to cut people?" Nik asked, looking around in pure joy.

"Uh...Yeah! Sure! Anyways...new contestants...your goal is to do as well as you can! You don't have to win to be safe...just...make sure you do well! My veterans...if any of you get in the top three...you get to come into this competition as a competitor! Meaning another chance at the million!" Chris shouted in excitement.

"None of us want it!" Gwen yelled, looking around at the group. Owen shrugged, popping a hotdog into his mouth, while Heather and Courtney smiled and cracked their knuckled. LeShawna and Noah looked at each other in annoyance. From the back of the room, Duncan walked up, smile plastered to his face.

"I could really use that money, Chris. You know after you put me in Jail, the bail got pretty steep." Duncan glared, looking at the host.

"That isn't really my problem now, is it? You should really think before you blow up some bodies cottage!" Chris replied, glaring the criminal down.

"Cottage?! That. Was. A. MANSION!" Gwen screamed, slapping her forehead in frustration.

"It doesn't matter now anyways! I want all of you to get into the battle room and strap yourself into a machine! Before I forget...you know how confessionals work if you've ever seen a season before...so use them!" Chris instructed, watching as the contestants each walked into a separate machine and strapped up. A loud clank sounded around the room, before electricity flickered, and before everybody knew it, they were surrounded by complete darkness, and heard a timer going off around them.

* * *

~Confessional~

**Heather**: Mark

**Courtney: **My

**Kris and Kristina: ** Words

**Ashlyn: **These

**Heather: **Losers!

**Kris and Kristina: ** Will

**Elijah: **Fall! /he starts laughing maniacally as flames take up the background/

* * *

**~End Confessional~**

**AND Part one of Episode one is out! I felt the need to leave it off there, because I know how long the challenge is going to take and I really didn't want to upload a 15,000 word chapter for the first one, that would be a bit much! I really do like these characters, it just seems that there are a lot of quieter people. If you want anything done for your character that is reasonable let me know. Also let me know how I portrayed them, because that is important to me. **

**Also! I am doing this for a friend because I feel like he needs more people to see it, but if You have ever heard of role-playing, it's something that is sort of nerdy, but extremely fun if you do it the total drama way! He is working on putting together a role play so check it out! fanfiction s/9963839/1/ just delete the spaces and you should be there! It's called Total Drama Roadtrip!**

**Part two should be up within the week everybody! Have a nice time!**


	4. Episode 1: The Hunger Pains (Part 2)

Black surrounded every side of each contestant. A faint robotic voice was counting down in the distance, and his voice got louder and louder. Allison reached out and brushed the wall, feeling nothing but cold metal.

"Well...this isn't going to end well, looks like I'm just gonna run this one out!" Arthur thought aloud, looking up to see bright light shooting into his cylindrical prison. Soon enough, each contestant began to come above the surface, looking around them, they saw nothing but sky. It wasn't until they looked to their sides and beneath them that they realized they were at the peak of a mountain, a large metal cornucopia sitting at the very tip. It had weapons flowing out of it, along with some odds and ends rolling down he side. Each contestant had on the same gray suit, with large metal toe picks on their feet, which could be useful in climbing up the mountain to the cornucopia.

They looked around in a mixture of fear and horror, the counting beginning to reach zero. Suddenly a large explosion sounded off, causing Ashlyn and Elijah, who was ironically still in his wheelchair flinch in fear as they were right next to the noise. They looked over to see Owen flying into the air, only to disappear into small numbers and digital code before vanishing completely.

* * *

"Owen! You blew it man!" Chris laughed, watching as the lug unstrapped himself from his chair.

"Well...I saw cheese...you know how I feel about cheese! Owen hungry now..." Owen spoke, looking around the room for food.

"You know what? Just because you are my personal favorite, you can go to the mess hall and make yourself something! Then you will find a boat at the dock waiting for you veterans who didn't make it into the competition! Maybe next season." Chris spoke, actually sounding sympathetic for once in his life.

"Wow! That's really nice of you Chris! Thanks!" Owen shouted, running out of the battle room and down a hall that had a large door at the end, clearly labeled 'mess hall' over the top of it.

* * *

"Guys don't move before the timer is up! I've read this book...you sort of...kind of blow up!" Nik shouted, looking around her frantically.

"Thank you, Sherlock!" Emma yelled from around the corner, not being able to see Nik, but her voice ringing out in her head.

"Three...two...one...zero." A loud gong sounded, as everybody broke off in a dead run.

Kristian and Kristina quickly found each other, linked arms, and started climbing towards the peak, making short work of the treacherous climb. They smiled at one another, before picking up large silver spears.

"You ready to get some work done sister?" Kris asked.

"Let's do this brother." Kristina quipped, smirking as she locked her sights on somebody slowly trudging up the mountain top.

"Heads up dangerous duo!" Kyle yelled, sliding by the two and grabbing a large cutlass, before looking around and deciding to throw himself down the peak, landing on a rock formation and continuing this cycle until he was out of sight.

"What?" Kris asked, just before an Arrow flew through his head. He deteriorated into code, just as Owen did, and Kristina was left staring at Heather, smirk taped to her face.

"Oh...did I do that? Sorry!" She smiled, drawing an arrow and quickly looking down the mountain. She saw Emma looking around, trying to figure out what to do, and took aim almost immediately.

"Bless this game." Heather smiled, letting her arrow fly straight into Emma's chest.

"That girl is MEAN!" Emma shrieked, looking around as she began to disappear into code.

"Well...It's been fun wonder twin...but your morphing buddy got shot down...so I think It's your time..." Heather spoke, looking at Kristina with a smile. Heather took her aim, and Kristina looked at her in fear. Before Heather could let go of the arrow though, a knife flew straight through Kristina's chest.

"Am I late for the party?" Duncan asked, walking through Kristina as she disappeared into nothingness.

"No...just in time actually. How about you and I team up, seeing as we are both in this for the million?" Heather asked, her evil smile still plastered on.

"Let's do this black-heart." Duncan replied, twirling his knives between his fingers.

* * *

On the other side of the challenge, Kristian, Kristina, and Emma stared in disbelief as they sat back in the real world.

"Well...on the bright side, you aren't automatically going to be eliminated. On the downside though, Kristian! Kristina! Producers decided that two twins was like an automatic alliance...so...for the remainder of this game, you share one vote, and will be eliminated at the same time if voted out. People have to specifically vote for BOTH of you though, which is why your cast pictures are of you both together, not separately like everybody else." Chris explained to the twins with a smile.

"Well...we share everything else, why not this too? We can win together, sister." Kris spoke loudly enough for Emma to hear.

"Wow...I just heard a guy with a really bad haircut say he was going to win...I doubt it." Emma scoffed, checking her nails and playing with her braid that Gabe had put in her hair earlier.

Kristian's eyes only widened, and he began playing with his shoulder length black hair.

* * *

Running down the side of the mountain, Norman looked around for signs of life. He saw nothing, and continued his journey, before he heard a noise coming from a cave to his left.

"Hello?" He asked, looking towards the cave in fear.

"Norman!" Gabe shouted, running out of the cave and smiling at the boy. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few minutes, before going towards the cave.

"Have you seen anybody?" Norman asked, looking at his new friend.

"Not a soul. I ran too fast though. I saw Owen explode...and I guess Heather, Duncan, Noah, Leshawna, Gwen, and Courtney are still out there somewhere, that could be a problem...I really don't want anybody who had a chance at this do it again...they will obviously be better at it than any of us will be." Gabe explained, looking around the cave.

"Yeah...you're definitely right..." Norman agreed, quieting as they heard something echo off the wall of the cave. They both went completely silent, before hearing a mousey sneeze resonate off of all the walls.

"Who's there!" Gabe shouted, grabbing a rock from the ground.

"It's just me! Don't hurt me I'm friendly...usually." Tabitha shouted, jumping from behind a large boulder. The creepy girl smiled a friendly smile, and walked towards the two with her hands up in the air, showing she had no weapon.

"Well...I guess it's just us three then? Wanna...maybe work together?" Norman asked, more directed to Tabitha.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" She replied, extending her hand to the two.

* * *

"Crikey...this place is extreme!" Marlei whispered, walking next to Nik down a trail on the side of the mountain. The snow-covered peaks sitting pristine and white.

"I totally get what you're saying. I feel so at peace from the aliens up here too. This suit is so alien proof." Nik replied, gaining a smirk from Marlei.

"You're an interesting sheila there, Nik." Marlei smiled, walking with her new-found friend.

The two girls continued walking until they saw three figures in the distance. They stopped and stared for a minute, and realized they were walking towards the group.

"LeShawna, how did you even manage to grab a spear?" Gwen asked her friend as they walked, Noah to the left of Leshawna, Gwen on the right.

"Well...I saw it after I spotted Heather and your ex boy Duncan walk off. I climbed up that peak and grabbed it myself, girl. I mean I don't want to be here, but if I can take down that cow Heather, I will do that, then take myself out." Leshawna replied, a smirk on her lips.

"Yeah...can we all just agree to make sure nobody who has competed before comes back? I mean...we have had our chances...four chances for me actually, and I'm sick of it! I repaired my friendship with Courtney, I broke up with Duncan...there's just nothing left here for me." Gwen told the two, looking around and noticing Nik and Marlei walking towards them.

"Oh look, two of the new girls...how exciting!" Noah quipped, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Oh come on Noah, they can't be that bad. After all, there aren't any that seem like Heather this season." LeShawna told the boy, who shrugged. The larger girl waved to the two girls, and they decided that the group was friendly, and waved back with a smile.

"Hey gu-" Gwen spoke, before she was suddenly cut off. LeShawna turned around, just to see Gwen disappear into code.

"Sorry weird goth girl...I had to agree to take you out if Duncan here was going to work with me. Seems like it worked though!" Heather smiled, looking at her nails.

"Oh HECK nah! You did NOT just do that." Leshawna yelled, glaring at the girl.

"Oh you bet I did...and I see none of you have weapons except LeWhatever her name is over here...so...It's time to either run or get wiped out by the storm that I'm going to unleash on you losers!" Heather yelled, grabbing an arrow from behind her and drawing it.

"Everybody...scream!" Noah yelled, looking up at the mountain.

"What in the...well...worth a shot!" Leshawna shrugged, beginning to shriek as high as she could. Noah joined in, and Nik and Marlei started as well. These shouts bounced off every single crevice in the mountain, and Courtney heard them from inside the cornucopia. She looked around, before feeling an extreme shaking all around her. Suddenly, all the snow on the mountain began to fall, wiping out all who were in the way. The avalanche hit Leshawna, Noah, Nik, Heather, Duncan, and Marlei full force, turning them all to code. As the snow slid down the hill, Elijah looked up at the snow in terror, trying to wheel away from the white monstrosity.

"Oh sh-"

* * *

"Oh how the mighty have fallen! Gwen, Leshawna, Heather, Duncan, AND Noah! All taken by that natural disaster! Also, Nik, Elijah, and Marlei claimed! You three will be on the first team with Kristina, Kristian, and Emma...and will have to face elimination as a bonus! The five of you who just got wiped out...will NOT be able to rejoin the game, leaving Courtney as the only person who has a chance!" Chris announced, looking at the large group of eliminated contestants.

"Yeah girl!" Leshawna shouted, high-fiving Noah, Gwen, Nik, and Marlei.

"Yeah! Haha! Wait...why am I laughing I just got myself out?" Nik asked, frowning at the events that unfolded.

"Well, at least we get to be on a team!" Marlei added, patting Nik on the back. The two smiled, and walked out of the battle room, leaving the veterans alone.

"I actually HATE you LeShawna! You're tacky, meddling, and loud! No WONDER you don't have a boyfriend!" Heather shouted, stomping her foot in anger.

"Actually...about that...Harold and I talked and with University coming up, we are going to be closer, and...I have always had a soft spot for string bean...so it's happening." Leshawna announced, smirking at a gaping Heather.

"Ugh! And I broke up with Alejandro for the million last season?! I HATE THIS GAME!" Heather screamed, running out of the room in anger.

"Well...I'm gonna go with her...uh...bye dorks." Duncan stated awkwardly, glancing at Gwen, then looking at the floor. He then opened the door and left, walking towards the exit of the complex.

"I really do hope Courtney does well...I mean I don't think she will be back in the game...but I guess anything is possible!" Gwen spoke, opening the door for her friends.

"Yeah, she would get eliminated almost instantly if she did come back. Miss 'I'm a CIT' only has so much game in her." Noah frowned, walking out of the door and towards the boat.

"I'm with Noah on that one." Leshawna smirked, exiting the battle room.

* * *

"I'm...I'm alive!" Lance screamed, running out of a small crack in the wall he was hiding in. He jumped up and down in victory, not even noticing Alice walk up behind him and stab him straight in the chest.

"That's for the remark about me being quiet." Alice whispered, smiling at Lance.

"Wow...revenge...that's kinda hot." He murmured, before disappearing into code.

Alice looked at her sword with a smile, and walked along the path she was on once more, looking out for remaining contestants vigilantly.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Lance: **Man! There is something about that Alice girl. She's quiet, AND deadly!

**Elijah: **Being in a wheelchair in real life...makes me kind of hate everything...but I did discover I can walk when I'm in the virtual reality machine...I'm just gonna keep that a secret though...people are surprisingly willing to help out a poor innocent guy in a wheelchair, and that's all I need until I can win this game without them.

**Kyle:** During this challenge, I really just felt like I was walking forever. A little cannon went off every single time somebody was taken out...and like six went off all right next to each other, so I really figured it must be whittling down here.

**~End Confessional~**

* * *

**Remaining Contestants: Norman, Gabe, Kyle, Tabitha, Courtney, Ashlyn, Christina, Allison, Alice, Arthur, Corey**

* * *

"Ugh! I'm so done with this...hiding away in here won't get me closer to this competition...I need to go on the hunt." Courtney said to herself, grabbing her sword from he ground and exiting the cornucopia. To her joy, Corey and Ashlyn were staring at each other in fear, each had a dagger and were looking the other down. With a lighting fast jump, Ashlyn ran at Corey and stabbed him in the side, looking at him mercilessly.

"Wow, for a girl who hasn't said anything yet...you sure are fierce." He gasped, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"I only talk when It's important." Ashlyn smirked, before feeling the icy cold glide of metal across her neck, then she too began to disappear from the virtual reality.

"You spoke a bit too soon dear." Courtney whispered, before running off down the mountain to look for another victim.

* * *

"So...what's up?" Norman asked as the group looked at Christina, who was walking into the cave, dagger held tightly in her grip.

"Not much everybody...so...are you all weaponless?" She asked, looking at the group.

"Well...I seem to have befriended this rock." Gabe smirked, picking up a rather large rock in his right hand.

"That's cool I guess. Well...guys...I really hate to be the bearer of bad news...but this is sort of a challenge, and I really...want to win." Christina finished, looking at the group with a raised eye.

"Well I mean we HAVE been in this cave for...about two hours now. I also heard a lot of cannon shots, which means people have been taken down...I think it should probably be safe to let you take us down now...shouldn't it?" Norman spoke, looking at Tabitha and Gabe for confirmation.

"Well there have been about eleven or twelve cannon noises at this point...and Chris is probably going to split us up some way. So I'd say it should be fine." Tabitha giggled, hand patting her intricately braided hair.

"So you guys are just...going to let me beat you?" Christina asked, her eyes widening.

"I don't really...see why not. No reason to put a target on my back too early." Gabe chuckled, walking up to Christina.

"So...just go for it?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Go for it." He said, raising his arms up.

"Alright...wish me luck I guess." Christina smirked, taking her knife and plunging it into Gabe's chest. He disappeared immediately.

"So I guess that answers the 'does it hurt' question. He just disappeared. Me next!" Tabitha squealed, running up to Christina.

"You guys are...weird." She shrugged, readying her knife. Just as she was about to stab Tabitha, Tabitha's eyes popped open, and she grabbed the knife from Christina.

"Heehee! You think I'd really just let you stab me? I was just waiting for a weapon!" Tabitha laughed, turning around and stabbing Norman straight in the forehead. His eyebrow twitched before he disappeared.

"Oh my god! You people really ARE weird! Peace out!" Christina yelled, turning around and sprinting out of the cave. Tabitha, a flurry of laughter chased after her, running along a winding path happily.

"You know, I don't get why you're running! I think it would just be a lot easier if you just waited! It's only a matter of time. Tabitha was right in fact, as Christina turned around to see how far Tabitha was away from her, just to run off the side of the mountain, tumbling down and eventually disappearing as she almost hit the ground.

"Awww! That's not fun! I wanted to play a bit first! Oh well!" Tabitha frowned, skipping along the mountain path to find somebody else.

* * *

Lance, Corey, and Ashlyn popped out of their machines, looking around the room in amazement.

"That virtual simulation stuff was awesome!" Corey gasped, looking around the room with a smile.

"Yeah! A really hot quiet girl even stabbed me!" Lance chimed, smiling happily. Ashlyn just stood near the two boys, her face filling with quiet rage.

"Unfortunately for you three, you were in the lower half of the contestants to be eliminated from the challenge, so you are going to be on team one! You'll LOVE your team names...I'll tell you about them when It's over though!" Chris smiled, looking at the three.

"I can't believe I'm on the losing team...looks like I need a plan..." Ashlyn murmured, pushing past Chris and walking out of the battle room.

Moments later, Norman, Christina, and Gabe popped out of their machines as well.

"I never thought about the possibility of her just waiting with us because she thought we were easy prey..." Norman thought, looking at Gabe.

"Wait, Tabitha got you? Wow! That...I didn't expect that. She better pray she wins." Gabe smirked, keeping eye contact with Norman before he blushed and looked away.

"She didn't get me...I may have got myself." Christina admitted, looking around.

"You three! Congrats! You are the first members of the top half of the challenge! Meaning, you are on team two, AND you are all safe tonight!" Chris explained, giving Christina an extra smirk.

"Wow! That's so exciting...thanks for that one, dad." Christina said, rolling her eyes.

"Did she just call you dad?" Norman asked, looking at them both.

"Yeah, she did. I have NO clue what she's talking about though." Chris said with a smirk, watching ad Christina's eyes widened in anger.

"I honestly hate you!" She yelled, walking out of the room and slamming the glass door.

"Who is that girl?" Chris asked, semi-seriously. He turned away from the boys and chuckled lowly, turning back to them with a serious face.

"Well...I guess it's time to...go get food or something. Shall we? Er, I mean...we can go separately, but together. Like...okay I'm going to leave now." Gabe stammered, walking out of the room followed by Norman.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Ashlyn: **The fact that I'm on the losing team makes me so angry! I'm not going to deal with losing. Not first. If I keep quiet like I have been, I'm confident they will keep me though, I mean our team really knows nothing about one another yet...so...It's really just a guessing game.

**Norman:** That Gabe guy. He's really cool, but he needs to not worry around me so much. I mean I can tell we are both like...into each other. Just let things happen on their own. He isn't nervous around other people, so he should just calm down.

**Christina: **I get so angry when he denies that! He always does it! Always!

**~End Confessional~**

* * *

**Remaining: Allison, Alice, Courtney, Tabitha, Arthur, Kyle**

* * *

Kyle continued walking along the path he was on, it seemed almost endless. He had seen Arthur, running madly around the mountain at one point in his trek, but Arthur acted like he didn't exist. Other than the single encounter, Kyle had been alone. He heard the avalanche, and he knew that he had to be one of the last people alive. He didn't really know however, and he didn't care much as long as he didn't have to face an elimination.

Suddenly, he heard a cannon boom ring out around the arena, and a small smile graced his face.

"Looks like it might be time to retrace my steps and get back to the top...can't be many more left.." he murmured to himself, swinging his sword behind his back and resting it on his shoulders while he walked back up the winding trail towards the mountain peak.

* * *

"So...Allison! Nice seeing you here!" Chris shouted, smiling at the musician as she got up out of her machine. She glared at the host angrily.

"That Tabitha girl is crazy!" She replied, growling in frustration.

"Yeah...that may be why we casted her. The innocent looking girls who have their secrets are always the funniest!" Chris replied, chuckling.

"Any idea where everybody else went?" Allison asked, looking at the host.

"Mess hall probably." Chris shrugged, pointing towards the door out of the room.

"Good. I need food now." Allison sighed, tugging at her shirt and walking to the door.

* * *

At the peak of the mountain, things slowly came together. Courtney was now perched on top of the cornucopia, her legs hanging lazily off the side as she held her sword in her right hand. Alice peeked her head over the ledge she was climbing, and saw Courtney sitting there menacingly, smile plastered to her face. Deciding it would be best to wait it out, Alice crouched down and waited on her ledge, just as Tabitha came skipping up the trail, eyes locking on Courtney almost immediately.

"Oh! I can have an experienced victim this time!" She giggled, twirling her dagger as she skipped towards Courtney, who was glaring at her angrily.

"You think you can honestly stop me from coming back into this competition? I WILL win a season of Total Drama, the money is going to be mine." Courtney growled, an angry glare shot towards Tabitha. Courtney swung her legs down and stood up on the Cornucopia, sword ready.

"Tee-hee! Don't you see silly...I didn't kill everybody I met! I made a friend too!" Tabitha shouted to the girl who was above her. Courtney's eyes scrunched in confusion, until she heard a growl from behind her.

"I can destroy two of you." Courtney replied, turning around to see Arthur, who had his teeth bared much like a dog.

"What...were you raised by wolves or something?" Courtney asked, looking at Arthur in confusion.

"...yes..." Arthur replied slowly, nodding.

"Oh...well...It doesn't matter because I am still going to come back! I don't even have to win! I just need to be in the top three! The three of us...we could totally do it together you know..." Courtney offered, trying to coax the two into working with her.

"Well...I mean friends are nice!" Tabitha smiled, lowering her knife as a peace-offering.

"Awesome! Now, with what I have figured out...there should be five people left, including us. So that means if we can take down the other two, we have accomplished our goal!" Courtney said, her smile intensifying as Kyle wandered up the path just as she finished.

"Oh...this is awkward..." Kyle murmured, looking at the group as Courtney smiled and jumped off of the Cornucopia. She ran towards Kyle, with Tabitha and Arthur behind her. With a lunge, she slashed at Kyle, only to be blocked by a silver glint.

"I have skills with a sword. I trained with this sort of thing...so excuse me while I don't let one more obstacle get in my way in this game." Alice spoke lowly, holding eye contact with Courtney.

"You think you can beat me? Ha...Get her gu-" Courtney was cut off as a Knife plunged into her back, Tabitha giggling wildly.

"What happened to being a team!" Courtney gasped, rage radiating from her.

"How else was I going to get you to come down! Now we can keep all new people in!" Tabitha smiled, clapping. As soon as Courtney disappeared, Tabitha and Alice began to fight, Tabitha darting around quickly while Alice blocked her moves. Arthur stared at Kyle in fear, while Kyle quickly made work of the wolf boy.

Kyle stood back and watched the two girls battle, weighing his options. After a few seconds, he shrugged, held his sword up and threw it. It swung around wildly, before smacking Tabitha straight in the forehead. She disappeared almost instantly, and Alice was left standing there with Kyle.

"Take the win amazoness warrior. You saved me, I saved you...we both win I'm pretty sure." Kyle shrugged, holding his arms out in sacrifice. Without another word, Alice swung her sword down, and then everything went black for them.

* * *

"Congratulations to Alice, who is technically the winner of this challenge! But! Since the teams are forming, it really just means that Arthur, Tabitha, Kyle, and Alice will be put on the winning team for the day! You four, Gather in the mess hall, where I will talk more about the new teams...while Courtney...you get to take a one way trip back to wherever you came from!" Chris announced, smiling at the group. Courtney glared at Tabitha, and swung her hair over her shoulder. Without a word, she walked out of the room, walking to the exit of the complex.

As Courtney exited, a cheer was heard from Leshawna, and they all boarded the boat back to land, and disappeared into the distance.

"Thanks." Alice whispered as she walked past Kyle. He smiled, and the two walked to the mess hall, with Tabitha and Arthur trailing behind them.

* * *

The group entered the mess hall, and everybody was sitting in little groups, Norman, Gabe, and Emma were sitting around a small circular table, Norman and Gabe engrossed in conversation, while Emma stared blankly at the wall, looking rather upset.

"Wait so you are a poet too?" Gabe asked, looking at Norman.

"Sometimes...in my free time. It's mostly private stuff though." He shrugged.

"I have to read some of it sometime!" Gabe shouted, smiling brightly.

"Sure...if you really want." Norman smiled at him.

"Ugh! Can we just...not right now! Let's focus on me for a few seconds! I'm pretty sure I was one of the first people out, and I might get like...eliminated." Emma groaned, her voice becoming a low whisper.

"That would be...such a shame for such a pretty girl like you to be the first out. You do hang out with awfully pretty people in general though." Kyle whispered from behind her, causing Emma to turn bright red. Kyle smiled, and winked at Norman and Gabe before walking past them and sitting at the empty table next to them. Alice looked around the room and saw Lance sitting next to a rather displeased Elijah, and sat next to him.

"Wow...you're even sitting next to me now!" He gasped, smiling.

"Don't." Alice replied, giving him a glare before relaxing as much as the armor she had on underneath her clothing allowed her.

"Alright...I...won't!" He smiled, winking at her playfully. She punched him in the shoulder, and his face twisted in pain as he grabbed at his arm.

"Good job. A bit harder next time though." Elijah murmured, before wheeling away from the group to be alone.

He wheeled by Nik, Marlei, and Corey, who were talking among their group.

"So...I guess we are probably going to be losers today since Chris said that..." Marlei murmured, looking at Corey and Nik.

"Yeah...I mean it stinks because I don't even know who to vote!" Nik shrugged, looking around.

"It's difficult, but I mean I think I know who I'm voting!" Corey shouted, looking around to make sure nobody heard him.

"That Ashlyn girl...she didn't talk much at all, but when she did it seemed kind of mean, and she beat me in the challenge, so I mean that's probably it too." He whispered, looking around.

"That's nice! I had a different idea though! You know...there are aliens in the competition." Nik whispered, pointing towards Kristian and Kristina, who stat at a table together by themselves, and were chatting quietly.

"I think they are just twins there sheila, you know, pups from the same roo." Marlei whispered, looking at her new friend.

"Well...I think they are aliens." Nik nodded, glaring the two down. Kristina met her gaze, and returned an equal glare of her own.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Kristina**: That Nik girl is really starting to bother me. I swear if we don't cage her soon I'm going to contract some sort of disease.

**Elijah:** I feel pretty safe. I've observed other people who didn't do well. I don't know exactly who is going to be on the team, but some of them seem to have grudges against each other already.

**~End Confessional~**

* * *

The contestants all sat in the café styled mess hall until Chris walked in, walking to the front of the room and looking around in amusement.

"So I see you have formed some groups already! Love it! Keep it up, the ratings will go through the roof! Anyways...what I have to announce is what most of you have already heard about. When you came out of the challenge, I informed you if you did well or not, and if you did well enough, you were put on the second team, which for this challenge, are the winners! When I call your name...I want you to get up and walk to the right of me, and I will give you your flag." Chris spoke, looking over the list.

"Norman, Tabitha, Gabe, Allison, Kyle, Alice, Arthur, and Christina!" Chris announced, smiling as the group walked over to the right. Chris handed Christina the flag with a smirk. It was gray, and Christina unfolded it to reveal two red swords clashing in the middle of the flag.

"From here on out, until I get bored with these teams, you will be the Cautious Careers! You also have won safety from tonight's elimination!" Chris announced, as the group cheered happily, except for Alice, who just shrugged.

"Which means that Emma, Lance, Kris squared, Elijah, Nik, Corey, Ashlyn, and Marlei, will be on the losing team!" Chris shouted, throwing a black flag at Kristian and Kristina. They unraveled it to reveal a bow and arrow in yellow in the middle.

"You are the Terrified Tributes, in honor of your extremely poor performance today! You eight...well...nine if I don't count the twins as one person, but I do!, so you eight will be facing elimination tonight! Meet me on the rooftop of the complex as soon as the sun goes down, and you will be voting off one of your very own! Good luck tonight!" Chris shouted, chuckling as he walked his way out of the mess hall, Chef right behind him.

"Well guys...good luck I guess!" Lance shouted, smiling at his team. He was met with many glares, but a small smile from Alice on the other side of the room.

* * *

**~Rooftop Elimination Ceremony~**

"Hey there Tributes! I saw you just a few minutes ago, didn't I?" Chris laughed, looking over the nine very unhappy contestants.

"Anyways, in this season, I have golden book awards which I will give to each person who is safe. You will each take turns and go to the walled off area over in the corner of the roof and stamp the picture of the person you want to vote out. As I said before, Kristian and Kristina, although two people, only get to vote as a single person, and count as one person in every way this season, except for the fact that your team will have an extra man in challenges. Well, not so much after this." Chris chuckled, looking at the group.

"Now...go vote kids, and you better make it good! The loser will be leaving on the Helicopter of Hopelessness and will...probably not be able to return to the competition, who knows though!" Chris announced, as the contestants began to go place their votes.

* * *

**~Confessional~**

**Ashlyn**: It's kill or be killed tonight, and I'm just voting for who I think is going to rack up the votes tonight.

**Corey: **Well, I decided this earlier so at least I have this safety.

**Nik: **Aliens I tell you! Aliens!

**Kristina: **It's ridiculous that we only get one vote! Kristian sent me up though to vote, because we both have the same idea luckily.

**Lance: **I don't understand your accent really...I mean I'm pretty easy to confuse but I just don't understand brah.

**Elijah: **I have observed enough that I can tell I'm probably the most intellectually sound person here...you are the next best thing though.

**Emma: **Why are you happy about losing? That's not something we do here. Don't be a Trent. **(1)**

**Marlei: **I dun really know what to do here. I guess I'll go with whatever I'm feelin' though!

**~End Confessional~**

* * *

The contestants all sat on small glass pedestals, with Chris standing before them with a smile that still didn't seem to be fading on his face.

"Man! These votes were scattered! This was such a close vote, that I just can't wait to destroy one of you!" Chris laughed, smiling. He pulled out his tray of awards, and looked at the contestants.

"Alright, so those with no votes...we have Elijah, and Emma!" Chris announced, throwing awards to the two.

"Now...the rest of you all got votes! All six of you! People who are safe though are...Corey, Nik, Marlei, and Lance!" Chris shouted, throwing votes to the group. Corey smiled and Nik hugged hers, narrowing her eyes at Kristian and Kristina.

"Now...Kristian and Kristina! You twins are sort of a threat just because there are two of you. Ashlyn? You barely spoke, and when you did, it wasn't very nice! This was...well...it wasn't really a close vote. But the person, or people who get to stay are or is in no specific manner...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Kristian and Kristina!" Chris yelled, tossing the twins their award. They smiled at each other, and Ashlyn sat there in shock.

"Excuse me? I don't LOSE. You people are such idiots! I mean...I could actually win this game and you just took that from me?! I will be back...and I will actually destroy each and every one of you!" Ashlyn screamed, her eyes flaring in rage. Corey flinched in fear, while Elijah looked at her with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that before. The helicopter is waiting though!" Chris yelled, as a chopper flew in and landed safely on the roof. Ashlyn glared at the group one last time, before walking over to the helicopter and getting in.

"One contestant down, Fifteen to go! The drama has already started! Isn't it great? With one less quiet person in the game, maybe more people will be willing to talk! Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...FICTION!" Chris shouted, before the camera went to black, suddenly, Ashlyn sitting on the plane became a focus.

"It's kind of cool we get leaving statements this season. I swear I'm going to get revenge on that loser team. I was on the fast track to win this thing. I may not have said a lot, but that's because I was afraid of saying the wrong thing...next time? They won't be so lucky." Ashlyn warned, the helicopter flying off into the distance.

* * *

**~Votes~**

**Corey: **Ashlyn

**Marlei: **Ashlyn

**Elijah: **Ashlyn

**Ashlyn: **Corey

**Nik: **Kristian and Kristina

**Kristian and Kristina: **Nik

**Lance: **Marlei

**Emma: **Lance

Ashlyn: 3

Kristian and Kristina: 1

Lance: 1

Corey: 1

Nik: 1

Marlei: 1

* * *

**Eliminated: Ashlyn**

* * *

**And the conclusion of the first episode! I hope it was worth your time! Episode 2 will be out in a week or two, whenever I get around to it really, I feel a strong motivation to move forward with this story though, so definitely expect it soon! If you have a character in this story, even if you don't Answer a few of these questions in a review!**

**Who was your favorite?**

**Who was the worst?**

**Who do YOU think will win?**

**Any guesses as to some couples right now?**


End file.
